Killer Kiss
by Yami-chan Kagami II
Summary: "Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan ungkapan ciuman mampu membunuh, aku benar-benar telah mengambil nyawanya maka sama saja dengan aku membunuhnya." Sebuah kisah yang tak ingin diakhiri tetapi harus diakhiri, takdir memang kejam. (Akai x Amuro)


Disclamer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

 **Killer Kiss**

* * *

BANYAK orang mengatakan jika seseorang memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk mati, maka mereka akan bertemu dengan malaikat maut dan kematian yang diinginkan akan segera didapat. Memangnya siapa yang masih percaya dengan hal remeh seperti itu di zaman serba modern ini? Dan lagi memangnya malaikat maut itu mau mengabulkan tiap keinginan mati manusia yang ada di dunia? Belum tentu.

Hal itulah yang sempat mengusik pikiran Furuya Rei, ia yang selama ini masih terjebak dalam bayang-bayang kematian sang sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya terdahulu ̶ Scotch ̶ merasa hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini tak ada bedanya dari sebuah perjalanan panjang yang sia-sia. Untuk apa ia hidup jika Scotch tak ada disisinya? Untuk apa ia masih menghirup udara segar di kala Scotch tak bisa melakukannya? Untuk apa?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu selalu saja terbayang sejak kematian Scotch dan lebih parahnya lagi jika peringatan kematian Scotch tiba, Rei selalu saja menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan tidak melakukan apapun. Apa itu yang namanya pekerjaan? Toh ia sudah membereskan semuanya sehari sebelum peringatan kematian Scotch agar ia bisa izin di hari itu dan memilih tidak melakukan apapun di rumah. Tindakan yang menyedihkan memang dan Rei tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu dari dalam dirinya.

Meskipun sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kematian Scotch, Rei tiada henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa dengan harapan nyawanya segera dicabut agar mereka bisa segera bertemu di surga. _Tapi memangnya seseorang yang memiliki niat untuk bunuh diri bisa masuk surga?_ Rei baru memikirkan hal itu dan tertawa pelan, _kalau begitu mungkin kita akan bertemu di neraka._ Surga atau neraka atau apapun itu Rei tak peduli, asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Scotch maka semuanya akan terasa indah. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi tidak sejak Rei mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang tak ingin ia ketahui.

Malam hari pada jam 12 tengah malam, Rei baru saja pulang bekerja dan suasana perkotaan masih ramai meski tak seramai jam-jam sibuk. Ia yang berjalan menuju rumahnya pun terkejut mendengar sebuah suara nyanyian yang sangat indah. Orang gila mana yang bernyanyi jam 12 tengah malam seperti ini? Tapi Rei harus akui bahwa suara nyanyian itu sangat indah dan membuat kakinya bergerak mengikuti arah suara itu. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sulit menolak suara indah tersebut dan terus berjalan ke arah bangunan kosong yang tak terawat.

Satu langkah demi satu langkah ia gerakkan agar mendekati asal suara indah bak malaikat itu, Rei segera menaiki tangga menuju atap bangunan kosong itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok seseorang di sana dengan sayap hitam yang berada di punggungnya. Sosok itu sedang bernyanyi dengan suara bak malaikat. _Ah, dialah pemilik suara indah itu._ Rei seakan terhipnotis dengan suara tersebut dan tak bisa bergerak, sekujur tubuhnya pun kaku dan maniknya tertuju pada sosok di depannya itu.

Tak lama sosok itu berhenti bernyanyi dan terdengar sebuah suara jatuh yang cukup keras. Rei pun yang merasakan tubuhnya bisa bergerak kembali sesuai keinginannya pun terkejut dan melihat asal suara jatuh yang keras itu dan melihat sosok seorang gadis yang bersimbah darah di tanah. Sepertinya gadis itu melompat dari gedung kosong ini. Benarkah? Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan gadis tersebut karena terlena mendengar nyanyian sosok bersayap hitam itu.

"Hei!" si pemilik suara indah itu memanggilnya.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Rei bingung dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"A, apa maksudmu? Te, tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu..."

"Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?"

"Kau, si lelaki misterius dengan sayap hitam ini, 'kan? Tentu. Siapa kau? Apa kau sedang _cosplay_ atau semacamnya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sang lelaki hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Rei. Si lelaki pirang ini bisa merasakan bahwa sayap hitam itu asli dan bukan properti atau semacamnya, tapi ini tidak mungkin, 'kan? Satu-satunya makhluk dengan wujud manusia yang memiliki sayap hanyalah malaikat, apa ini artinya ia bertemu dengan malaikat?

"Kau bisa mendengar nyanyianku dan kau pun bisa melihat sosokku dengan sayap hitam ini," lelaki berambut hitam itu mendekati Rei dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau ingin bunuh diri ya?"

* * *

PAGI telah tiba dan Rei memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada di kamarnya dan situasi tampak normal, helaan napas terdengar darinya tetapi ia teringat peristiwa semalam. Ia melihat sosok lelaki dengan sayap hitam yang bernyanyi dengan suara bak malaikat dan seorang gadis yang tewas tak lama setelah lelaki itu selesai bernyanyi, tentu hal ini bukanlah hal yang biasa 'kan? _Mungkin semalam aku mabuk dan melihat hal yang aneh-aneh._

Rei pun segera bergegas merapikan dirinya untuk bersiap menuju kantor dan ketika hendak berangkat betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan topi kupluk dan rokok di tangannya yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia tak ingat memiliki kenalan dengan penampilan seperti itu dan ketika pergi begitu saja melewati lelaki itu tangannya ditahan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau tak memedulikanku yang sudah berada di sini?" tanyanya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Rei langsung.

"Tak perlu berteriak begitu aku sudah bisa mendengarnya," ia menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya dan menatap ke arah Rei. "Aku Akai Shuuichi, kau sudah melihat identitasku yang sebenarnya semalam dan kau pikir aku bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran begitu saja."

 _Jadi yang semalam itu nyata?_ Batin Rei yang panik dan berusaha tenang, ia pun menatap lelaki bernama Akai Shuuichi itu dengan senyum remeh. "Ahahaha, kau yang membunuh gadis itu ya? Jangan macam-macam denganku, aku ini polisi. Aku bisa mengusut kasusmu."

"Kalau kau ingin mengusutnya silahkan saja, tapi kau hanya akan menemukan fakta bahwa gadis itu bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung kosong."

"A, apa?"

"Memang itu nyatanya, kuyakin berita kematian gadis itu sudah tersebar pagi ini."

"Kau!"

Shuuichi segera mendekati Rei dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku ini bukan manusia, ah... mungkin para manusia seperti kalian menyebut kami dengan malaikat maut? Tapi aku bukan malaikat maut yang baik-baik seperti di dalam cerita dalam kitab-kitab agama, aku hanyalah malaikat maut yang mengabulkan keinginan orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri."

"Eh? Mengabulkan keinginan orang yang ingin bunuh diri?"

"Tentu ada saja manusia yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya padahal ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan. Dan akulah yang menjawab permintaan para manusia seperti itu. Aku mengambil nyawa mereka dengan lagu dan membuat mereka melakukan kematian yang diinginkan. Sebelum ajal mereka semakin dekat, aku akan memberikan pengalaman yang membahagiakan dalam hidup manusia itu, bukan kematian yang menyakitkan, 'kan?"

"Ahahaha. Kalau ingin mengatakan lelucon, kau salah orang."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Manusia yang bisa mendengar nyanyianku dan melihat sayap hitamku itu memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk bunuh diri. Kurasa kau juga seperti itu."

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Rei semakin kesal dan ia langsung saja meninggalkan Shuuichi, tetapi lelaki berambut hitam itu tak mengejarnya dan kembali menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya. Seolah-olah ia sudah mengetahui seperti apa takdir yang akan menimpa Rei. _Kau tak bisa menutupi keinginanmu untuk bunuh diri, Furuya Rei._

Seharian di kantor pun, Rei tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan kata-kata lelaki bernama Akai Shuuichi itu. Apa maksudnya dengan mengabulkan keinginan orang yang ingin bunuh diri? Lalu ia mengetahui dirinya yang memang ingin bunuh diri, bahkan Rei saja tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Ia selalu menutupinya dan bersikeras bahwa kematian Scotch tak membawa pengaruh padanya, tetapi semuanya itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Jujur saja Rei sudah capek menjalani hidup tanpa Scotch, ia sudah sangat lelah menjalani hidup yang kosong seperti ini. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang datang padanya dan mengatakan _ayo akhiri ini semua_ dan entah pergi kemana, mungkin bunuh diri atau apa. Seseorang itu memang datang tapi Rei tak menyangka ia sampai harus berurusan dengan malaikat maut. Mungkin dengan begitu kematiannya bisa datang lebih cepat.

Seusai bekerja pun, Rei lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Shuuichi. Ia langsung saja menghampiri lelaki itu dan menariknya menjauh dari kantornya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat lelaki itu. Ia pun menatap penampilan Shuuichi dari atas hingga bawah, jika seperti ini memang tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Shuuichi bukanlah manusia.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku sudah menemukan targetku dan aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai ajalmu tiba."

"Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Amuro Tooru atau bernama asli Furuya Rei, umur 29 tahun, salah satu petinggi kepolisian yang memiliki posisi di bagian intelijen. Lima tahun lalu kau mengalami peristiwa yang menyebabkanmu ingin bunuh diri yaitu kematian kekasihmu yang sangat mengguncang jiwamu. Kau pun sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri demi menyusul kekasihmu tapi gagal, lalu..."

Belum sempat Shuuichi melanjutkan ucapannya, buru-buru Rei mendekatinya dan membekap mulut lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar berita ini dan menatap Shuuichi dengan tajam. Jika lelaki itu memang mengetahui informasi pribadinya sudah bisa dipastikan orang ini bukan orang biasa. Shuuichi mengetahui bahwa Rei masih belum percaya padanya dan ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku akan berada di sisimu hingga empat hari ke depan dan selama itu kau akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan denganku."

"Cih, tidak usah! Terima kasih!"

Ketika Rei ingin meninggalkannya tiba-tiba Shuuichi menarik tangannya lalu memeluk pinggang lelaki berambut pirang itu, betapa terkejutnya Rei ketika jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat dan ia mendorong lelaki itu. Shuuichi pun tak memaksa dan tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Rei yang seperti seorang gadis saja.

"Tak kusangka kau akan malu-malu seperti itu."

"Kau membuatku terkejut! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dirimu! Kalau kau memang malaikat maut seperti yang kau ucapkan," bibir Rei bergetar menahan ucapan yang akan ia keluarkan selanjutnya tapi ia berusaha mengatakannya. "Kenapa kau tak segera membunuhku saja? Aku sudah capek berada di dunia tanpa Scotch."

Shuuichi terdiam melihat sorot manik biru yang diliputi keputusasaan itu, berbeda dengan mata yang selama ini ia lihat. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan topi kupluknya itu tak berani menjawab dan menepuk pundak sang pirang lalu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rei tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu, kenapa pula Shuuichi tak segera menghabisinya jika ia sudah mengetahui keinginan Rei untuk bunuh diri. _Apa ia berharap aku memikirkan ulang mengenai keputusanku itu?_

* * *

KEESOKAN harinya ketika Rei sengaja libur bekerja dan ingin bersantai di rumah, paginya kembali diusik oleh Shuuichi. Ia sampai tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu, tetapi jika mengingat kata-katanya kemarin tentang akan selalu berada di sisinya hingga ajal menjemput itu terasa mengerikan. Ia pun menuju tempat Shuuichi berdiri ̶ depan pagar rumahnya ̶ dan menatap lelaki itu dengan malas.

"Apa malaikat maut itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain hingga harus mengikutiku kemana-mana? Kau tak ada bedanya dengan penguntit."

"Wah, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Aku sedang tak memujimu! Masuklah, daripada kau mengganggu tetangga."

Rei pun mengizinkan Shuuichi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit aneh, dengan santainya ia membiarkan seseorang yang bukan manusia untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, bahkan ia sampai menghidangkan minuman untuknya, tetapi Shuuichi menolak dengan halus dan memerhatikan reaksi Rei yang masih saja marah-marah itu.

"Kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku di sini?"

"Kalau bisa aku ingin mengusirmu! Jangan menggangguku dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba itu."

Shuuichi pun bangun dari sofa dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rei, lelaki pirang ini sampai terkejut ketika melihat manik hijau cerah itu bertemu dengan manik birunya dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. _Sadarlah, Furuya Rei!_ Keduanya pun hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan apapun, mungkin ada hal yang lebih bisa diungkapkan tanpa kata-kata dan Shuuichi memilih kembali duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau pernah mendapatkan pujian karena manik birumu yang menawan?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Akai Shuuichi?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, tidak lebih."

"Cih," Rei pun menghela napas dan raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. "Scotch dulu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai warna mataku. Ia bilang... ia bilang akan..."

Rei tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya dan Shuuichi segera memeluknya dengan erat, ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini harus memeluknya dalam situasi seperti ini. Tetapi di satu sisi ia merasa pelukan itu lebih baik, mungkin sudah lama ia tak merasakan sebuah pelukan yang menenangkannya dan hampir serupa dengan pelukan hangat Scotch. Entah kenapa air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata Rei dan Shuuichi sama sekali tak bertanya alasannya menangis.

Si pirang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya walau mustahil karena Shuuichi pasti mendengarnya dan bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Pelukan itu terasa makin erat dan hangat hingga membuat Rei lupa siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini, ketika ia memejamkan mata pun ia seolah merasakan Scotch yang tengah memeluknya. Beginikah rasanya belum lepas dari kekasih yang sangat dicintai?

"Akai..."

"Ada apa, Furuya Rei-kun?"

"Kenapa pelukanmu sama hangatnya dengan pelukan Scotch?"

"Karena akulah bentuk kebahagiaan yang paling ingin kau rasakan saat ini."

Shuuichi hanya mengatakan hal itu dan tak memberitahukan apapun. Rei tak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sedih tapi di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia karena Shuuichi adalah perwujudan kebahagiaan yang ingin dirasakannya. Ketika ia merindu Scotch, Shuuichi datang dengan menawarkan kebahagiaan yang akan ditukar dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan itu, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan ini ingin rasanya abadi untuk selamanya.

"Seandainya kau benar-benar mengambil nyawaku, tolong lakukan dengan lembut."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, 'kan? Dengan laguku, maka kau akan menemui ajalmu dan kau tidak akan menyadari hal itu."

"Hahaha, kau ini romantis juga, ya? Membunuh dengan lagu, benar-benar seperti pujangga."

 _Kalau bisa pun aku tak ingin mengambil nyawamu, tapi keinginanmu untuk bunuh diri terlampau kuat hingga kau menjadi targetku._ Shuuichi sedikit menyesal karena Rei tak bisa mengubah keinginannya itu dan berarti waktu hidupnya hanya tersisa dua hari lagi, tapi memang inilah hal yang ia lakukan. Ia akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat pada targetnya hingga ajal menjemput dan mengakhirinya secara perlahan. Tidak ada yang tersakiti, seharusnya.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Tidak perlu memberi laporan padaku! Pulanglah..."

Rei mengatakan itu tapi pelukannya pada Shuuichi justru semakin erat, lelaki berambut hitam ini tersenyum dan masih membalas pelukan itu. Mungkin Rei tidak rela melepaskannya karena bisa merasakan kehangatan setelah sekian lama? Entahlah, Shuuichi pun tak tahu dan lebih baik tak mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

REI ingat betul perkataan Shuuichi bahwa ia akan datang hari ini, tapi sampai malam ketika ia selesai bekerja pun sosok lelaki dengan topi kupluknya itu tak kunjung terlihat. Apa Shuuichi membohonginya? Tapi apakah malaikat maut memang berbohong layaknya iblis? Bukankah mereka juga seperti malaikat? Atau justru malaikat maut yang ia temui ini adalah iblis jelmaan malaikat? Makanya mengabulkan keinginan orang-orang untuk bunuh diri. Entah.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Rei pening dan ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirian di bar. Rasanya menyedihkan, datang ke tempat ramai ini hanya sendirian, tapi apa pedulinya? Rei tak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk menuangkan rasa sedihnya dan juga emosi lainnya yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia memesan minum lagi dan lagi hingga membuatnya mabuk, padahal ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa dirinya bukanlah peminum yang kuat.

Ia yang terus minum seperti itu pun terkejut ketika seseorang menghentikan gerakannya untuk kembali minum dan sekilas ia melihat sosok lelaki dengan topi kupluknya itu. "Akai?" gumamnya dan menatapnya dengan sayu. "Apa itu kau, Akai? Kau datang?"

"Iya, Furuya-kun. Ini aku. Kenapa kau harus mabuk seperti itu?"

"Kenapa ya? Ahahaha, aku pun tak tahu."

 _Dia sudah benar-benar mabuk,_ Shuuichi menghela napas dan langsung saja menggendong Rei tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Peduli setan dengan seluruh pandangan mata yang tertuju pada mereka karena Shuuichi menggendong Rei layaknya tuan putri, toh Rei sendiri juga tak begitu sadar dan mereka segera meninggalkan bar itu. Sesekali ia mendengar racauan Rei hingga ada satu kalimat yang mengganggunya.

"Scotch... aku ingin menemuimu."

Shuuichi pun tak bisa menjamin Rei akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu ketika ia mengambil nyawanya esok hari. Ia bukanlah Tuhan, tapi hal yang ia ketahui adalah seseorang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya di dunia sana. Shuuichi memerhatikan wajah Rei yang memerah karena mabuk dan terkejut ketika lelaki pirang itu tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

"Ehehehe, aku menciummu, Akai. Kau tak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu ini aku?"

"Mm, aku ingin membuatmu cemburu dengan menyebut nama Scotch tapi... aku memang merindukannya. Akai, cepat bawa aku menemuinya!"

"Furuya-kun, kau tidak bisa sembarangan..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Akai! Tapi... aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu."

"Eh?"

Apakah itu racauan karena mabuk atau memang berasal dari lubuk hatinya, Shuuichi sama sekali tak mengetahuinya, tetapi kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersentuh. Seorang malaikat maut tersentuh pada manusia yang menjadi targetnya? Lelucon macam apa ini? Mungkin saja ia berhasil menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, hanya saja ia tak bisa bersama dengannya karena manusia yang bertemu dengannya sudah dipastikan akan menemui ajalnya.

"Furuya-kun, berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu. Bahkan aku yang malaikat pun bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu jatuh cintalah padaku. Aku tidak keberatan asal kau seperti Scotch."

Shuuichi pun terdiam mendengarnya dan menghela napas, sebaiknya ia tak begitu menghiraukan racauannya tetapi benaknya masih saja memikirkan masalah ini. Besok adalah hari akhir Rei dan ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya tetapi entah kenapa ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang tak ingin melakukannya. Mengapa ia harus ragu di saat seperti ini?

Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Rei dan lelaki pirang itu meminta Shuuichi untuk masuk ke dalam, mau tak mau ia pun menurutinya. Tentu saja ia sudah menurunkan Rei dan membiarkan lelaki itu berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri meski agak limbung. Rei menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ketika berada di ruang tamu dan Shuuichi menghela napas melihatnya.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

"Lalu kau akan pergi?"

"Iya..."

"Tidak, disini saja, Akai. Temani aku."

"Kenapa?"

Rei tak menjawab dan memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Untung saja ia tak membuat kekacauan di bar, berkat Shuuichi juga yang datang tepat waktu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu pun memeluknya dan dalam suasana yang sepi hanya ia yang tahu apa yang ia bisikkan pada Rei. Sebuah sayap hitam kembali terlihat dan menyelimuti tubuh Rei yang berada dalam pelukannya. Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam milik Shuuichi seorang dimana ia mulai mengharapkan manusia yang berada dalam pelukannya. _Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini padamu, Furuya-kun. Tapi kau yang menarikku untuk melakukannya._ Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir menjadi penutup malam mereka.

* * *

HARI yang dimaksud telah tiba ̶ hari kematian Rei ̶ tapi Rei sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Ia ingat semalam dirinya mabuk-mabukkan di bar dan bertemu dengan Shuuichi lalu sudah berada di rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika bangun mendapati lelaki itu tidur di sampingnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia pun langsung saja memukul lelaki itu dengan guling yang ada agar sang lelaki segera bangun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Shuuichi malas.

"Kenapa katamu? Kenapa kau bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku dan bertelanjang dada begitu?! A, apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?" tanya Rei langsung. "Ja, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Memerkosamu? Tidak, aku bukan makhluk yang akan melakukan hal itu karena itu bukanlah pekerjaanku. Jika aku manusia biasa mungkin aku akan melakukannya karena kau sangat menggoda semalam."

"Sialan!"

"Kesampingkan hal itu, aku memenuhi keinginanmu untuk berada di sini semalam."

Rei terdiam memikirkan hal itu, ia sama sekali tak mengingat pernah meminta hal itu pada Shuuich, tetapi mendengar lelaki itu mengatakannya entah kenapa membuat debar jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Mungkin ia akan menyalahkan Shuuichi karena telah membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Shuuichi lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

"... kasih..."

"Apa, Furuya-kun?"

"Terima kasih, bodoh! Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi!"

Shuuichi terkejut mendengarnya dan tertawa pelan, ia tak menyangka Rei akan berterima kasih seperti itu dan mengangguk lalu membelai rambut pirang tersebut. Mendadak wajah Rei memanas dan sama sekali tak berani menatap ke arah Shuuichi, lelaki itu pun menyentuh dagunya dan meminta Rei menatap wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu memerah dan mendekatkan wajah hingga kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir tersebut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Rei, justru ia merasa ciuman tersebut sangat hangat dan kelewat nikmat. Ia malah mengajak Shuiichi untuk berciuman lebih panas dan lelaki itu menurutinya, sesekali terdengar desah pelan dari Rei dan lelaki pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah yang memerah itu sangat manis. Apakah manusia memang seperti ini? Mungkin saja Shuuichi baru mengetahui bahwa ada manusia yang mampu merenggut hatinya.

"Jangan menatapku, Akai..."

"Maafkan aku, Furuya-kun."

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf? Aku bosan mendengarnya. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita, 'kan?"

Shuuichi pun tak lupa akan hal tersebut, tentu hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dan Rei bersama dan ia tak tahu apakah lelaki ini telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama dengannya selama ini atau tidak. Ia hanya mengangguk dan Rei mendekatinya, wajah yang tadinya memerah itu sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah senyum sendu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Akai Shuuichi."

Shuuichi pun mengiyakan dan tak bisa mengharapkan perubahan dari Rei. Lelaki itu sudah yakin dengan tekadnya dan waktunya ia melakukan pekerjaannya. Malam ini ia akan memberikan malam yang spesial pada Rei dan lelaki itu sepertinya menanti kematiannya. Mungkin karena ia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya di dunia sana. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Shuuichi merasa sedih, mungkin karena ia tak bisa menjadi orang yang dipikirkan oleh Rei. Tentu saja. Siapa dirinya? Ia baru empat hari bertemu dengan Rei dan tak mungkin cinta bisa tumbuh secepat itu, tapi cinta itu tumbuh pada dirinya. Kenapa bisa? Entah.

Malam yang dinanti pun tiba dan Shuuichi mengajak Rei ke sebuah gedung kosong, tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Rei sama sekali tak keberatan. Mungkin di tempat inilah ia bisa mendapatkan kematian yang ia inginkan, ia memerhatikan sosok Shuuichi yang hanya diam memunggunginya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Akai?"

"Aku pun butuh persiapan. Memangnya kau tak butuh?"

"Tidak... aku sudah tak tahan dengan dunia ini."

"Meskipun aku telah memberikan kebahagiaan padamu? Apa aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik?"

"I, itu," Rei segera mendekati Shuuichi dan berbisik di telinganya. "Iya, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

Sebuah senyum dengan berbagai macam arti terlihat di wajah Shuuichi, Rei tak tahu emosi apa yang diperlihatkan oleh lelaki itu dan tak ingin mengetahuinya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu segera memperlihatkan sayap hitamnya dan menatap Rei yang berada di hadapannya, entah kenapa Rei seperti sangat siap menemui ajalnya. Jujur saja Shuuichi yang tak tega melakukan hal ini padanya tapi inilah tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu... bersiaplah Furuya Rei-kun."

"Ah, tapi sebelum kau mulai melakukannya. Apa menurutmu aku bisa bertemu dengan Scotch?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menemukan jiwaku diantara ratusan bahkan ribuan jiwa yang ada di dunia?"

"Tentu, karena akulah yang mengambilnya darimu. Aku juga pasti bisa menemukan jiwamu di langit yang seluas ini."

"Ahahaha, dasar gombal."

"Tidak apa, sebagai bentuk perpisahan kita."

"Iya, bentuk perpisahan yang kuharapkan akan berakhir bahagia."

Rei pun mengecup pipi Shuuichi dan memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa ia melakukan hal itu seolah-olah tubuhnya bergerak untuk melakukannya begitu saja dan itu membuat Shuuichi semakin tak tega, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa ragu untuk mengambil nyawa seorang manusia. Shuuichi pun menghela napas dan ia mulai memperdengarkan suaranya yang indah dalam sebuah lagu. Rei yang memejamkan mata pun seolah terlena dengan lagu tersebut.

Bait demi bait perlahan masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya dan terukir dalam sanubarinya, Rei harus mengakui suara Shuuichi sangat indah dan mampu menyihirnya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Ia teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia sampai tak bisa bergerak karena terpesona mendengar suara nyanyian itu.

Shuuichi pun bernyanyi dengan serius dan memerhatikan wajah Rei yang terlihat bahagia, seolah hal yang akan ia lakukan ini bukanlah sebuah dosa. Seiring dengan lagu yang dibawakannya semakin mendekati inti ia bisa melihat lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya. Ia memang sudah mengira cara apa yang akan Rei gunakan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya malam ini. Rasanya ia tak ingin meneruskan lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu.

 _Dalam keputusasaan, para iblis telah menantimu. Tidak peduli kemanapun kau pergi, mereka akan menemukanmu. Rasa sakit di hatimu akan bertambah dan aku akan menguranginya dengan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu sekalipun kau sudah tewas.'_ Seiring dengan lirik lagu yang Shuuichi bawakan tersebut ia melihat Rei sudah membuka mata dan mengarahkan pistol ke arah kepalanya. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan dan tetap bernyanyi. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengakhiri hidup lelaki di hadapannya ini.

 _Rasa cinta ini tak cukup bila diungkapkan dalam sebuah ciuman. Aku akan mengantarkan semua perasaan ini di hadapanmu. Akan kuperlihatkan rasa cintaku padamu._ Dan sampailah pada akhir lirik lagu itu lalu terdengar suara pistol yang sangat keras juga darah yang mengalir dari kepala lelaki pirang itu, inilah kematian ̶ dengan menembak dirinya sendiri ̶ yang Rei pilih. Sebuah kematian yang sia-sia tapi inilah tugas yang Shuuichi lakukan.

Lelaki pirang itu sudah tewas dan pekerjaan Shuuichi pun telah selesai. Ia memerhatikan tubuh Rei yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lalu mendekatinya. "Apa kau sudah menemui akhirmu yang indah, Furuya Rei-kun?" Tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab ucapannya.

Shuuichi pun menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat senyum sendu di wajahnya, baru kali ini ia benci dengan kematian manusia yang nyawanya ia ambil. Ia ̶ sang malaikat maut ̶ telah jatuh cinta pada Rei dan ia pula yang harus mengambil nyawanya, takdir memang kejam. Tentu saja cinta mereka tidak akan pernah terwujud meskipun Shuuichi berusaha mendapatkan kembali jiwanya.

"Meskipun aku tak bisa mencintaimu secara langsung, biarkan aku mencintaimu diantara ribuan bintang di langit malam ini."

Shuuichi menyentuh helai pirang lelaki itu dan menciumnya kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut seolah ia bisa mencium secara langsung lelaki itu, tetapi tak ada kehangatan disana. Bahkan bibirnya yang kemarin terasa hangat sekarang terasa begitu dingin. Darah yang terus mengalir itu sebagai pertanda bahwa Rei telah tewas sesuai dengan perkataan Shuuichi. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya dan sesekali ia memerhatikan langit malam lalu kembali pada sosok Rei yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Rasanya masih seperti kemarin ia berbincang dengannya tetapi sekarang Rei sudah tak ada di dunia sesuai dengan perkataannya. "Mungkin publik akan memasukkan berita kematianmu sebagai seorang polisi yang mengalami stres berkepanjangan dan bunuh diri. Kau sangat menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dengan Scotch itu, Furuya-kun. Tapi aku tak berhak mengomentarinya di saat aku pun yang mengambil nyawamu."

Shuuichi memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini karena tak kuasa menatap jenazah Rei lebih lama lagi, helai-helai sayap hitamnya pun berjatuhan seolah menggambarkan kesedihan dirinya atas kematian Rei. Baru kali ini malaikat maut menangisi kematian seorang manusia, mungkin Shuuichi hanya satu-satunya yang merasakan hal itu tapi ia tak memedulikannya. Ciuman terakhirnya dengan Rei tadi adalah bukti bahwa dengan hal romantis pun seseorang bisa tewas di tangannya.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan ungkapan ciuman mampu membunuh, aku benar-benar telah mengambil nyawanya maka sama saja dengan aku membunuhnya."

 **The End**

 **A/N:** Kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan Kagami di sini yang ingin menyumbang fanfiksi Akam. Jadi aku memang sudah berniat kalau ada waktu luang akan menulis fanfiksi mereka dan inilah fanfiksi yang aku janjikan pada diri sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan tema atau apapun itu semata hanya karena terinspirasi (jujur saja temanya aku terinsiprasi dari drama CD otome) dan tentu dengan cerita yang berbeda. Akhir kata sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain.


End file.
